


Heart Eyes

by milokno



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Other, Romance, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milokno/pseuds/milokno
Summary: When he turns his head to look at the person sitting beside him, he sees those stars— those millions of little streetlights that map out the sky above them— in their eyes. Their lips are parted, slightly, and the awe in their eyes is bursting like fireworks as they stare out into the scenery in front of them.They murmur, “It’s so beautiful tonight.” It’s said quietly, as though it were a secret shared between them.Without pulling his eyes away from them, he says, “Yeah, it is.”
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Heart Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short story written for my partner Red!!

Although it feels like it happened just a couple of minutes ago, it’s already been a few hours since the sun had set. The stars are out, now, and they are reflected in cold, blue water. The light bounces up, illuminates the trees surrounding the lake. There’s a breeze, strong enough to make the leaves whistle as they’re carried from one side of the water to the opposite.

There’s a couple sitting by the edge of the water, bundled up in jackets to keep themselves warm. Despite the extra layers, the couple’s faces are flushed pink.

The younger of the pair is watching the way the moon’s crawling up the sky. It’s just barely visible beneath the tall layer of trees on the other side of the water.

When he turns his head to look at the person sitting beside him, he sees those stars— those millions of little streetlights that map out the sky above them— in their eyes. Their lips are parted, slightly, and the awe in their eyes is bursting like fireworks as they stare out into the scenery in front of them.

They murmur, “It’s so beautiful tonight.” It’s said quietly, as though it were a secret shared between them.

Without pulling his eyes away from them, he says, “Yeah, it is.”

They turn their head to meet his gaze. When they see how wide his grin is, they roll their eyes. “You fuckin—” He can tell they’re fighting to keep their own smile from showing on their lips, though they don’t seem to be succeeding, “You always do this.”

He blinks a few times. Faux innocence drenches his features like syrup, and his too-wide grin is hidden behind it. As if he doesn’t already know the answer, he asks, “Do what?”

A laugh falls from their lips. The sound is intoxicating. “Oh, fuck off.”

They lean towards him, then, and their lips slide together in a kiss. One of his hands rises to cradle the side of their face, and the pad of his thumb swipes at the spot just beneath their eye. The kiss is soft, as though it were their first, when, in reality, this is far from it.

The kiss tastes like raspberries and tobacco.

He smirks into the kiss, pulling away slightly to speak into their skin, “I would, but I don’t think you really want me to.”

They scoff at his words, though the corners of their lips are curling upwards. “Jesus, you’re a menace.”

With a hand on his chest, they push him onto his back. The grass tickles the back of his neck, but the lips pressed against his own are a good distraction.

“Maybe,” He leans upwards to plant another kiss on their lips. “But I’m _your_ menace.”

They smile into the kiss, humming against his lips. He reaches a hand up to dig his fingertips into their hair, to pull them closer to him in an effort to deepen the kiss. After a moment, they pull away, and when he tries to follow them up, the hand on his chest keeps him horizontal.

They look down at him, their smile splitting their face in half, and say, “What’s gotten my boyfriend all sappy tonight?” Once the words leave their lips, the hand on his chest disappears. The moment it’s gone, he sits up, and he reconnects their lips.

“Well—” Another kiss, “I _was_ diagnosed with heart eyes disease.”

They pull away, letting out a dramatic little gasp that tears a laugh from his lips.

“Oh, shit.” They’re still grinning ear-to-ear, “D’you think it’s contagious?”

He hums, pretends to think it over for a few moments. Finally, “I think it is, darlin’.”

He’s absently rubbing circles into the fabric of their jacket with his thumb. They kiss, again, and when he pulls away this time, the grin on his own lips softens. “I just want you to see yourself the way I do.”

Their eyes, still overflowing with stars, don’t leave his, “Is it a life goal for you?”

There’s no hesitation when he replies, “Damn right it is.”

They seem to be lost in thought for a moment, though the grin on their lips doesn’t seem to be going anywhere. A few minutes pass, and then they stand. He tilts his head back so he can look up at them, so he can stay lost in their eyes.

“It’s getting late,” Their voice is just as beautiful as their eyes. “C’mon, Heart Eyes, we gotta get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
